


you're the answer to the question on my mind

by quinziggle



Series: sweet simplicity [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asexual Gerard Way, Friends to Lovers, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, demisexual Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: The thing was, Frank loved Gerard to bits. He'd been in love with the silly nerd for years now, and for some reason they were still just friends. And it was good, it was more than good, but the fact that Gerard had never actually turned him down, only sort of looking confused whenever he made any sort of move, and Frank had just kind of accepted that Gerard was probably either an alien, oblivious, or just not interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts), [Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Little_Hufflepuff_7/gifts), [PopPunkTart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPunkTart/gifts).



Gee was hands down the weirdest person he'd ever met. For the first couple of weeks of living as roommates (they'd met through Gee's brother, Mikey, a friend of Frank's), Gerard had only ever acknowledged him either at ridiculous times at night, or when they lost a sock. The latter happened so many times it was unbelievable. 

Gerard had seemed to survive purely on a diet of cereal, takeaway food and coffee, and when they'd wandered into the kitchen in pyjamas and spotted him cooking actual food, they'd been surprised enough to begin a conversation. Meaning, staring at him with those long-lashed hazel eyes and quietly asking, "Can I steal some of your rice?" 

It wasn't exactly a romantic start to their relationship, but after Gerard had eaten an _entire fucking saucepan _of his vegetarian fried rice -- which Frank couldn't even bring himself to be mad about -- he knew that they were going to have a massive fucking impact on his heart. He could already feel his defences crumbling and there was nothing he could (or wanted to) do to stop it.__

__Their friendship blossomed shyly and tentatively -- Frank doing his best not to scare Gerard off by being too full-on -- but within a few months of living together they were inseparable._ _

Frank learned that Gerard secretly loved romance novels aimed at middle-aged women, that they began proclaiming their love for everyone in the vicinity after three beers, they were impossibly cuddly at night, and that they couldn't get up in the morning without at least one cup of coffee.  
Gerard learned that Frank screamed at the top of his lungs whenever there was a slight inconvenience, but whenever there was an actually dangerous situation, was totally calm. They also discovered that he was a fucking great cook, was a master at both Guitar Hero and the actual instrument, and he was possibly the clingiest, most tactile dude in the universe. Frank loved dogs. Gerard adored cats.  
Frank was a strict vegetarian. Gerard would give their firstborn for bacon.  
Frank got cold if he didn't wear at least three shirts (two in summer). Gerard could often be found sketching furiously, dressed in only panties and a t-shirt (Frank suspected they were secretly part radiator, because they were always warm, even when wearing next to nothing _in fucking winter? _). Somehow, despite their differences, they were perfect together. As friends. _For now _.____


End file.
